bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Fishman
The Fishman is an enemy in Bloodborne's The Old Hunters DLC. Description Fishmen are hunchbacked, humanoid beings that have corals stuck in their body and a general fish-like appearance, with their blue colored skin and large dorsal fins. They mostly make high pitched gurgling sounds. There are many variants of these enemies: *'Spearmen' - They use large fishing spears to skewer the player by rushing at them. They are tremendously damaging, but easy to evade. *'Spear Throwers' - Like the spearmen, but these also have additional spears on their backs and will throw them at players if they stand too far away. If players get close, they employ the moveset of the regular spearmen. *'Cleaver' - This uncommon variant uses heavy cleaver attacks and a fairly swift running grab. They can perform combos of up to four hits but will usually use slower individual swings or their grab outside of extremely close range. *'Dual Rakes' - These are much more nimble and rely on multiple hits and dodging rather than rushing the player straight on like the spearmen. *'Bomb Throwers' - They, like the spear throwers, remain at a range and will rain down firebombs at unsuspecting players, usually from higher ground or a platform. They usually throw these firebombs in areas or spots that have large oil barrels, therefore, players must observe their surroundings carefully. They will use their small pokers if players get too close. Location *Fishing Hamlet *Lighthouse Hut Strategy The Fishmen are highly organized, having several ranks, and usually fighting alongside other enemies that complement their skills, such as Fish Dogs that will harass and stun the player, or Fishman Mages, as long ranged units that don't need line of sight to strike, and that are capable of inflicting heavy Bolt damage. Fighting against the Fishmen is very much like fighting against the Huntsmen in Yharnam, the main differences being the high damage, and the delayed telegraphic attacks that some of them have, often making them unpredictable, not to mention having the reflexes to better position yourself in a horde. The Spearmen and Spear Throwers are easy to deal with, just find the right opportunity to strike and take them out one at a time. The Dual Raked Fishmen are the more mobile and "hunter-like" foe, fighting with nimble combos and deft dodges. The Bomb Throwers are not very hard to kill as they simply are ranged units, prioritize them and take them out quickly to avoid being blasted. The Cleaver Fishmen are the most dangerous of the bunch. They have very high damage attacks and a grab attack that can almost be an insta-kill should you get caught. They have unusually high poise so do not rely on staggers unless you have a heavy weapon that can do the job well. Drops *Oil Urn x2 *Blood Vial x2 *Blood Vial x5 (Guaranteed drop from the spearman that is near the very first unarmed Giant Fishman) Notes *By far the most common type of enemy of the Fishing Hamlet. As common as the Huntsmen within Yharnam, and as varied as well. *They are occasionally accompanied by Fish Dogs on patrols. Trivia *Because the Fishing Hamlet is heavily inspired by H.P. Lovecraft's "The Shadow Over Innsmouth", this would also mean that the Fishmen are directly based off The Deep Ones, a race of anthropomorphic human-fish hybrids, who would interbreed with the populace of Innsmouth. Gallery Fishman_concept_art.jpg|Fishman concept art Fishman (Dual Rakes scraping).jpg|Fishman scraping with rakes Fishman (Dual Rakes close-up).jpg|rakes close-up Fishman (Cleaver side-view).jpg|Cleaver Fishman Fishman (spear thrower backview).jpg|Spear Thrower Fishman Fishman (patrol with Fish Dogs).jpg|Patrol with Fish Dog Fishman (hoodless close-up).jpg|hoodless Fishman Fishman (close-up).jpg Fishman (Dual Rakes sideview).jpg Fishman (Cleaver details).jpg Fishman (bomb-thrower weapons).jpg Fishman №7.png Fishman grab.gif|Fishman grab attack Category:Fishmen Category:DLC Enemies